Mori and Haruhi
by Jack Fushigiboshi
Summary: My first fan fiction. Chapters will be in the higher level of moderate OOCness. When Haruhi gets forced to move in with Mori, she didn't expect to fall in love! And why does he propose to her?
1. Chapter 1: The Statement

Chapter 1: The Statement 

" Will you marry me, Haruhi?" Mori said, kneeling before Haruhi, who had just woken up. "Mori! I—" She was cut off by a twin, Hikaru to be exact.

" OOH! Mori-senpai wants to marry Haru-chan!"

" Hikaru, you sack of shit! GO AWAY!" Haruhi yelled. Hikaru was struck by Haruhi's uncharacteristic statement. He ran away crying down the street.

"Mori—" Mori had dashed off, as well. Haruhi was tired, and it was a Sunday, so she went back to bed.

Hikaru was running down the street when something grabbed him. "A Mountain gorilla?" Hikaru thought. He realized it was Mori when he was lifted off his feet on to a wall.

"Mori-senpai?" Hikaru screamed in agony as Mori punched him in the gut. Kaoru saw and took Hikaru and into their house. Mori walked off to who-knows-where.

" Mori-senpai is mad… Kaoru, it hurts…" Kaoru laughed.

"Of course it hurt. You got punched, doofus."

"Not that. Haruhi called me a sack of shit…" Hikaru cried as if he was a rain cloud. Kaoru just hugged him.

It was in the third music room that Hikaru, Mori, and Haruhi met again. Haruhi looked at Mori with lust, as Mori looked at Hikaru with wrath, and Hikaru looked at Haruhi with greed.

Tamaki looked at the three, confused. Hunny looked at Mori and started to talk.

"Takashi, What did you do to Hika-chan and Haru-chan?"

Takashi looked at Hunny. He said nothing, but that worried everyone. Tamaki hid in the corner, and Kyoya put in earplugs and fell asleep. Haruhi went over to Mori and whispered quietly, " Come to my house at 5:00. Wear something casual. Ill be waiting." And slipped out of the clubroom.

At 5:00, Mori knocked on the door. He dressed casually, just as Haruhi said to. He was wearing a Blue T-shirt with a Hawaiian-like pattern on it. He also had a floral button-down on, unbuttoned. Haruhi opened the door and Mori looked at Haruhi. She was wearing a cute kitty shirt and a skirt, obviously to make Mori blush.

"You look nice…" Was all he said, but Haruhi knew he wanted to say something else.

"So, ready to go clubbing?" Haruhi said. Mori looked shocked. Was Haruhi a party girl?

At the club, they danced all night, with drinks in-between. They made it to Haruhi's Door. Her father had just came home, and saw the two, drunk as skunks. He sighed, and let them in.

"Haruhi, you really should tell me if you want to rebel, so I can get a bucket next time!"

Haruhi mumbled, and the two walked toward her bed. They collapsed halfway there, and Ryoji took the liberty of putting Haruhi to bed, and pushing Mori to their couch, as Ryoji simply cannot lift such a large person. Mori lifted himself up onto their couch, and then Ryoji went to bed, thinking, "How did Haruhi ever get into the night club?" His boss, somewhere, sneezed.


	2. Chapter 2: The next Day

Chapter 2: The Next Day 

An un-alert Haruhi jostled Mori awake. "Mori, we've got to go! Its almost time for school! You can change once we get there!" Mori just said "I'll wear this all day, no worries."

They dashed off to school, passing Hikaru. Hikaru shouted "Mori! Why are you in commoner clothes? We've got school!" But Mori just yelled back, "Shut up! I'll wear what I want to!" and left it at that. Hikaru started walking back home.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!?" Tamaki questioned after the girls had left.

Mori and Haruhi were lying on a couch, rubbing their heads. Hikaru had came, but just after the last class had started. He was doing his act again, saying "Kaoru had played doctor with me last night, and I had to pick up after him!" "Hikaru…" The girls squealed.

Mori barked, "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID GIRLS!" and the girls stopped. Haruhi's guests were watching Haruhi, Bleeding and shouting "OH MY GOD! YAOI MOMENTS!" Haruhi, having a hangover, just sighed and fell asleep.

After the guests had gone for the day, Tamaki asked again. "Why do you two have hangovers?"

Mori blushed. Haruhi blushed too, and was about to say something when Mori's large hand covered Haruhi's face. Hikaru jumped off the balcony. Kaoru was horrified.

"Hikaru! It's the third floor!" Hikaru landed and limped off. Kaoru ran into the courtyard, worried for his brother.

"All injury costs will be added to your bill, Haruhi." Kyoya said, scribbling some numbers onto a clipboard. Mori was not too pleased with this.

"Stuff that clipboard up your ass, Kyoya!" Kyoya looked off to Tamaki, as to relieve his anger.


	3. Chapter 3: Mori's Horrifying Words

Notes: Hello! Welcome to the third chapter of my first-ever fanfiction! I wrote it about 6 months ago, so...

------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Mori's Horrifying words 

Note: I made up the names for the maids, and messed with Mori's personality a bit. Sorry! .

"Mitsukuni, leave me be. I am looking after Haruhi, starting today." Hunny looked shocked at Mori's words. In fact, everyone but Haruhi did. The reason Haruhi did not, however, was that morning when he told her personally that he would protect her.

"Haru-chan, it isn't true, is it?" Hunny cried.

"I am afraid it is, Hunny. He has made up his mind. I thought it was mean, too." Haruhi comforted Hunny to the best of her ability.

After the club activities, Mori walked Haruhi home. She was puzzled as to why, and let him inside.

"Haruhi, Bring your things with you to my house. Ryoji said you could live with me." Mori bellowed needlessly to Haruhi, who was in her bedroom, changing.

Haruhi screamed. Ryoji came to her door and said "Im sorry, honey. Living with this young man will make your life so much better than I could ever make it. And, I'll come visit!" He reassured her.

Later, with many boxes, Haruhi arrived at Mori's door. Mori let her in. "Your maids will show you to your room. I am going to change, and the maids will guide you around for a while."

"My… maids?" Haruhi questioned. The maids seemed to be bursting with enthusiasm. "Yes! We are Usagi and Akari, your personal maids!"

So, for that evening, Haruhi was brought around the Morinozuka mansion. "Haruhi-sama, this is the beauty salon. And this is the den. That is the dining area, and upstairs we have your, Morinozuka-sama, and Morinozuka-senpai's bedrooms. There is also a upstairs den, a game room, computer room, and the closet in which we sleep." The tour took them all night.

"Wait, you sleep in a closet?" "Yes, now go to bed. Morinozuka-senpai will be to bed shortly, and he hates noises."

"Tomorrow, you will be brought to the dressing room. We haven't shown you that half of the mansion yet, so we will explain a bit about that part later. BYE!"

"Goodbye, life!" Haruhi thought, as she walked to her room. She saw Mori, and said good night to him. Then she saw something: Her bedroom was right next to his.

------------------------------------

Like it? please review! I put a lot of time into this!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Life as a Rich Person

Haruhi: Hello, and welcome to the extremely Out of charactered ficticious chronicles of my life!

Mori: ...(Sorry for the shortness!)

Haruhi: Well, Here you go! Me and All of the characters (minus the maids) are copyright Bisco Hatori!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Life as a Rich Person 

Haruhi was out of sorts in the morning. The maids came by and gave Haruhi a small map of the mansion to use.

"Lets see… here we are! The Dressing room!" Haruhi cheered silently at her discovery. "This place is extremely large. How does it look so small from the outside?" she thought.

And there stood a woman. She looked as if she could kick your ass, if she wasn't wearing a skirt. Haruhi looked at the woman, and stopped smiling.

She appeared be Mori's mother, who, while looked disapprovingly at her clothing, had the same, unreadable face as Mori. "How can Takashi look at you? You look horrid!" She had chosen a brown sweater and slacks, seeing how they were going to make her clothing, anyhow.

"Okay. We are going to that little shop in Harajuku. Please dress in the best clothes you own, and Takashi and I will choose clothing appropriate for you. Do you understand?"

Haruhi was frazzled, but agreed anyhow. She chose the clothes she wore to the nightclub, and wore a jacket to cover the kitty. Apparently, Mori's mother approved more or less, because she did not insult her. Instead, she said, "That is decent enough. Now let's get going."

She saw Harajuku from the window of the black stretch limo she was in. She saw the limo stop at a shop called Meow-Meow. Mori explained that this is a shop for teenage girls to shop.

She was poked, prodded, and given some padding for her lack of chest. Haruhi felt violated in every way, and went back to the limo with six bags behind her, held by the Morinozuka family butler, Lackey.

"Now, Haruhi, be sure to wear those."

"Yes, mam. I will be sure to."

"Of course."

Mori came into her new bedroom a little after 6:00 pm. Haruhi looked over at Mori.

"Ah, hello!"

She was trying on some of the things they had purchased for her. "great, mom. Make me feel turned on, why don't you." Mori was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" asked the oblivious Haruhi.

"Uh-uh, Yeah. I'll ask you later. Bye!"

"Good night!"

"uh."

Mori ran out the door for some fresh air. He felt like a jerk, getting turn on for no good reason, in his view. He slowly trotted back to his bedroom and promptly went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mori: OO

Haruhi: Well then. Review, and The next update will be pretty soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Mori's Decision

Mori: ...!!!!

Haruhi: Please, have another serving of out-of-character!!

Mori: ... its good for you...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Mori's Decision

The next morning, she was immediately woken up. Mori was sitting next to her bed. Although it was high off the floor, she saw the top of his head. She asked, "Mori, why are you next to my bed?" He simply looked at her and chuckled. He said, "Look at your feet."

Haruhi looked down. Her feet were tied together with… Mori's belt!

"Mori?" Mori looked up. "Why did you tie me?"

"You were making too much noise for me to sleep. Now I am very tired."

Mori was talking a lot. "He must be tired…" Haruhi thought. She bent down and hugged his head.

"I am sorry, Mori." Was all Haruhi had to say. He got up, and jumped on to her bed like a puppy looking for its master. Then he kissed her. And Haruhi felt his tongue. She backed away and hid in her very large, new closet.

She blushed. And she giggled while she got dressed. Mori was satisfied, and told her, "You want to work out? You felt a little chubby, there." Haruhi stopped, opened the door to the closet, and glared sharply.

"Fucker. Fine, I will." And got into suitable clothing. They went down to the Morinozuka training center after Haruhi got done swearing at Mori for his little statement.

The training center was huge. At least two times bigger than her father's apartment, at least. "Wow, it's huge!" And promptly started working out. Mori watched her, chuckling slightly at her determination.

It was a week later, after school, after the last girl left.

Tamaki shouted to the girls as they left, "I love you!" And Mori was explaining how Haruhi lost her little potbelly. Hikaru hugged her.

"Wow, you DID!" Hikaru exclaimed. All the others clapped vigorously.

"You all knew?" The six all shook their heads yes. Haruhi sighed.

"But you know, Mori…" Haruhi said. "You've gotten a little heavy, because all you did was sit and snack while chuckling at me." Mori glared. "Yes, Mori, I knew you were laughing at me." Tamaki and the twins were slamming the floor while laughing their heads off. Mori took his jacket and shirt off, and and checked. Haruhi was right.

Mori blushed, just adding to the embarrassing moment. Hunny hugged Takashi and cheerfully shouted, "Mori's got a pillow belly!" And ran off.

"He does!" Haruhi said, blushing.

Mori glared at Haruhi, and in his rage, Kissed her. Not a long, slow one, but an I-can't-beat-the-living-shit-out-of-you kiss. And then he picked her up and ran off. "Why did you say that?" Mori shouted.

"Because I think it's cute." Haruhi said.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the overimaginative mind. Please read the future chapters, as they get more in character(For Haruhi)!


End file.
